endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Team
'Yellow '''was a color used in all 6 seasons of Endurance. It was one of three colors that has never won, the others being Orange and Purple. Other than Gray, Yellow is considered one of the weakest colors because of their early eliminations and lack of mission wins, especially after [[Endurance: Hawaii|''Endurance: Hawaii]]. Endurance Jon Crocilla and Sabrina Lloyd made up the first Yellow Team on Endurance, and the first team to be created overall in Endurance History when Jonna caught the Yellow ball and partnered them together in Fate Falls. Earlier, Jon stated he wanted Sabrina for a partner because she has "willpower and determination", which would help the team go far. In addition, Sabrina supported the List which put them together and worked to put Ashley and Christian together on the Red Team through whispering to Layla. Since Sabrina and Ashley were close friends, this resulted in an alliance between Yellow and Red. In Tilt, everyone noticed how Sabrina and Aaron grew close, but Sabrina wasn't telling her true feelings towards him, because she feared about going to Temple. In the mission that followed, Yellow was one of the final two teams remaining, but Sabrina let go before Jonna. As a result, they were considered candidates for the Samadhi, but Sabrina tried to persuade Jonna to give it to Orange, which she did. In the following episode, Knotted Up, Yellow lost the challenge, but didn't get sent to Temple, partially because of Sabrina talking to Aaron about it. In Plant the Flag, Jon and Sabrina felt the repercussions of Max's note. In the mission that followed, they ended up blowing all the other teams away and broke Blue Team's winning streak, getting the Heart and Trust pieces.After the mission, Sabrina worked with Ashley to get Trevor to say what was up at the Temple of Fate, which disappointed Lana, so Lana made up a lie saying that it was based on how much you could endure something cold and something hot. At the Rock, when they did the survey, one team thought of them as the strongest team because they had the most influence over the other teams. Jon thought of them as the most honest team because in his words, they "didn't lie...too much". Aaron believed the Yellow Team would be the most likely team to switch because he noticed how Sabrina didn't like how Jon was teasing her. Ultimately, they gave the Samadhi to the Purple Team, ensuring they would sit out in the next Temple Mission. In Squeeze Play, Sabrina didn't do as well, ultimately getting squeezed out, while Jon came within one spot from the top of the pyramid. They were ultimately protected because Ashley of the Red Team won the mission. When it came time for them to send two teams up to Temple, Sabrina mentioned she forgot the alliance between her, Ashley, and Layla. So while the Yellow Team was spared, Purple was sent up to Temple and subsequently eliminated. In Waterlogged, like all the other teams, everyone targeted the Blue Team, which Sabrina liked because Blue was the strongest team on the island at that point. The Yellow Team ultimately won the mission, giving them their fourth piece and the lead. When deciding on whom to give the Samadhi to, Jon and Sabrina contemplated about giving it to Blue, but Sabrina shocked Jon when she said she wanted to give it to Red. He then mentions he's not following through with it. On the other hand, some of the other teams thought Yellow should give the Samadhi to Blue because they were the strongest team; however, because of Aaron and Sabrina's closeness, they ultimately gave the Samadhi to Orange. In Eruption, Yellow was the second team eliminated from the challenge, but appeared to be safe because their allies on the Blue Team won the mission. The Orange and the Green Teams started noticing how Sabrina manipulated everyone to get her way, using this as a way to get Aaron and Jonna to change her mind. However, Yellow was ultimately spared. Throughout the next episode, House of Cards, Sabrina contemplated about targeting the Red Team next. This lead to a rift between her and Christian and Ashley feeling upset because Sabrina and Ashley were best friends. Sabrina made a temporary alliance with Lana, and then told her Red could target Green, hence Yellow and Green could work together to eliminate Red. In the mission, the Yellow Team were in a lead until the tower fell over, which made Sabrina start over. Despite catching up and almost re-taking the lead, the Green Team won. Continuing with her rift with Ashley, the red ribbon around Yellow's pole unraveled, assuming an end to their friendship. As a result, Ashley and Sabrina talk, and Ashley says she still trusts Sabrina, despite all the things she has said. Sabrina then says she wouldn't target Red; as a result, the red ribbon wrapped around Yellow's pole again. However, out on the Rock, Aaron mentioned how he used to like Sabrina, but Sabrina mentioned how he never said he liked her, something Aaron disagrees with. In Dial In, Sabrina felt upset about how Aaron lied about liking her, and subsequently took off all the necklaces Aaron made for her. In the mission, Yellow had an easier time with the puzzle than Red or Green did, but was still swept away by the Blue Team. After the mission, Aaron thought it would be hard to send Yellow because he and Sabrina were friends. While talking to Jonna, Sabrina said she liked Aaron, but Jonna said she was a liar. As a result, Sabrina tried to find ways to get the Blue Team to not send Yellow to Temple, something which Jon didn't really agree with, and he mentioned how he wanted to go tell Aaron he shouldn't buy into Sabrina's lies. However, Blue ends up sending Green and Yellow to Temple, which upset Sabrina to the point where she insults Jonna along with Lana. At Temple, Yellow loses the first round, but ends up winning the next two to get into the final three with their alliance. In Build a Pyramid, it was revealed Jon liked Ashley, and he wrote her a letter to talk about his feelings for her assuming he was eliminated in the previous episode. In the mission that followed, they struggled with the puzzle, and though they had it when the Blue Team ended up winning the mission. Aaron and Jonna agreed to give the Samadhi to Yellow, because they were the strongest team other than Blue, but on the Rock, J.D. offered them the chance to remove the Samadhi from the game. Aaron decides to, giving the final three teams a level playing field in the final Temple Mission. Initially, Yellow was grateful for the Samadhi being removed, but by the beginning of Leap of Fate, they started believing they were going to win, making the Blue Team regret their decision. In the mission that followed, they were part of the final two when Sabrina skipped, clipping the obstacle with one foot. Because of Blue's victory, Yellow was forced to go up to Temple with their best friends on the Red Team which both Sabrina and Jon were sad about. In the first round, they lost, choosing fire to Red's water, but won the second round. In the third round, they tied, leading to a fourth round. Yellow then picked fire to Red's wood, giving them the finalist spot. In Don't Drop the Ball, the Yellow Team won Red's piece, tying them with Blue at five pieces each going into final Temple. Initially, they had the lead, but within a few rounds, they tied again, and took the lead again. Ultimately, however, they became the runners up of E1. Endurance 2 Because they failed to catch a ball in Wash Out, Shep and Calley became the Yellow Team. They formed an alliance with Green and Brown at the start of the season (they were excited at the return of the latter); they came across as a strong team at first, given that they were in the lead throughout Tower of Power, but didn't up winning. In Fireball, the Yellow Team was the third team eliminated by the Blue Team, despite Calley begging them to eliminate Purple. Soon afterwards, Purple thought about giving the Samadhi to Yellow, because Calley said to all the girls if somebody tried to target Brown, then she would then do anything she can to target that team in return. When Annie talked to Shep about it, he replied he needed to talk some sense to her, then pointed out he wouldn't target Purple if they give the Samadhi to somebody else. At the Cove, Jeff mentioned he thinks Yellow was one of the strongest teams because they seem to work well together. In Rollerball, Yellow was one of the three teams to get one ball into their basket, but lost to the Green Team. However, Calley's physical weakness started to weigh them down significantly, starting in Tide Pull, where despite four other teams pulling at Christa's kayak, Yellow was the first team eliminated. After the mission, Calley stated she wanted Purple gone by the next Temple Mission, and tried to persuade Shep in telling Brown to do so, at which he replied he will get some information, because "what I know now is nothing." At the Cove, Shep was asked about his alliances, and he said he was close to the Green Team and the Brown Team. When asked about if they were to make it to the finale, Shep mentions they had to get to five first. J.D. then focused on Calley, who was seen crying; she said it was because people have self-esteem issues and decided to pick on her. In On the Ropes, Calley was shown guiding the blindfolded Shep in the challenge, which put them in the middle of the pack. When the Brown Team won, Calley was shown embracing Mike and Jenna in joy. In addition, Brown sent two of Yellow's rivals, Blue and Purple, to the Temple of Fate, which made Calley extremely happy. However, tensions rose between Annie and Calley, to where the latter confronted the former about why she hated her. As a result, Calley hoped Blue would come back, along with the rest of the girls, who all liked Christa. However, this wish was left unfulfilled. Before the challenge in Face to Face, Annie and Calley have apparently made up with each other. When all the teams met up, J.D. noticed how every team has won two of something except the Yellow Team, to which Shep responds it was because they keep getting eliminated first, and that was the key to winning--not getting kicked out first. While Yellow was not the first team eliminated in the challenge, Calley's lack of athleticism made them the second team eliminated. At the Cove, Max believed Brown, Yellow, and Green didn't have an alliance, but a friendship, because Yellow hasn't won anything yet. The inability to win a mission outright was highlighted in Cherry Picker, where Yellow had to win, or face elimination at the Temple; despite being on the verge of winning that challenge, Purple swiped the victory from them by a hair and sent them to Temple with Brown, where they lost, which left Calley extremely distraught even as they left. Endurance 3: Hawaii Monroe caught the #13 ball, and didn't have a partner until Bryanah was bumped by Lindi, forcing her to be partners with him, much to the dismay of both of them. At first, they didn't like each other, and Sarah, Nicole, and Lindi disliked Bryanah, further ruining team dynamics. They were the second team to be eliminated in Ring of Fire, and four teams (Gray, Orange, Purple, and Red) thought of them as the weakest team. As a result, they received the Samadhi from the Purple Team. However, in Bagging on You, they ended up winning, much to the shock of their fellow contestants. With their power, they sent Blue and Orange to the Temple of Fate, because they wanted Orange gone and Blue wouldn't be in a position to plot revenge on them. Orange came back, much to their dismay. Their fortunes reversed in Squaring Off, where they were targeted by Orange, Gray, Red, and Purple. However, Purple chose them to go next, so Yellow used this to take control of the game, along with Green and Brown. When Brown gave control back to Orange, however, they were quickly eliminated. Even worse, they were sent up to Temple with their friends on the Green Team. Though they won, it was bittersweet. Back in the jungle, they unsurprisingly received Green's piece. The Yellow Team won Out on a Limb in a shock victory, having the power to form superteams. They had the idea of having a Yellow-Gray-Purple super team, but Nicole wanted them to add Orange to keep Orange and Gray together. Additionally, Tom was worried, because he might get left out and it was a sign of betrayal. Despite these concerns, Yellow stuck to their original plan. Yellow's idea paid off substantially the following day, as they won Bamboo Jungle alongside Gray and Purple— despite their wishes of their nemesis Orange being sent back to Temple, they came to a consensus to send Red and Brown. In Pipeline, Red accused them of being untrustworthy, which might have been a factor in Gray stealing their pieces after winning that mission— to add fuel to the fire, Gray handicapped them with the Samadhi, which benched them from the subsequent Temple Mission (justified by Nicole exposing her secret alliance with them and Brown to Chris). To top it all off, they were sent back to Temple with their only friends on Brown; they managed to endure the Temple of Fate a second time and returned to the jungle. In the Halfway Mark, they got back on the board due to Tom awarding them their piece— however, Bryanah continued to face the brunt of the other girls' frustration for allegedly flirting with their teammates; they won the mission Try Tri Again and saddled Gray with the Samadhi. In the Final Four, they made a desperate alliance with Orange to avoid a third trip to Temple at the behest of Purple and Gray; Orange won the mission You're Fired, guaranteeing both of them a spot in the final three. In Create Your Own Game, they didn't do too well, and ended up receiving their third Samadhi this season, and their second one from Gray— the following episode, they struggled with winning Color Coded and were automatically sent to the final Temple of Fate with Gray; there, they lost in two rounds and became the final team eliminated from Endurance: Hawaii. Endurance: Tehachapi Chris and Callie became the second team on Endurance: Tehachapi. They were a strong team, as Chris won the partner selection challenge and Callie was one of the strongest girls. They had an alliance with the Purple, Green and Red Teams, and turned against Gray and Blue like everyone else. In Raft Pull and Drop Out, Yellow almost won. This strength allowed them to be on the stronger superteam with Green and Red. This didn't save them when they lost Super Stumped, and got sent to Temple with Red. They lost in the first round, but won the second. However, they lost in the tiebraker round, and was the second team eliminated from E4. Endurance: High Sierras Lilly Brown and Aric Manthey became the Yellow Team on E5. Chosen by Cealey and Alex, Aric was impressed by Lilly's strength. In Unwind, they landed on the Yellow platform. Though they weren't involved, the Yellow Team overheard Dakota's plan for the team switch in Hot Potato. In Move it Along, Yellow had an early lead, but fell behind when they dropped one of their blocks far away from them. Though Lilly was able to recover it, they didn't have the lead again. However, they were spared from the Samadhi. In Walk the Plank, Yellow was the first team to fall, after twenty minutes. Afterward, Red wanted to send Yellow and Gray to the Temple of Fate, with the hopes Yellow would return. In order to do so, Connor, Darci's former teammate, told them her strategy for the Temple of Fate. Going up to Temple, they used that strategy, and won. When they got back, they received Gray's Luck piece. However, the teams started to target them. In Fill and Spill, Lilly was the only girl hanging on, though everyone else poured water into her bucket. Once again, Yellow was the first team eliminated. The Purple-Orange-Green-Red alliance wanted to make it clear Yellow, along with their friends on Blue, were outsiders and should be eliminated. Ultimately, Purple placed Blue, Yellow, and Green on the same supertean, so that if the Purple-Orange-Red superteam wins, Green would be safe. Yellow's superteam lost in Superboats, and then, like planned, were sent up to the Temple of Fate along with the Blue Team. There, they lost in two rounds, and were eliminated. Before they left, J.D. called them "the most honest team". They left their pieces for the Blue Team in It's A Drag. Endurance: Fiji Because they were the last two people not chosen, Kyle and Briana became E6's Yellow Team. But because Briana didn't want him as a partner, and strongly objected to it when discussing partners, they were very targeted by the rest of the group. They were automatically sent to Temple by Orange in Blind Faith, and became the first team eliminated from E6. Trivia *Lowest average ranking team color that appeared in all six seasons: 4.667 *Fewest number of appearances in the final four or higher by a color which appeared in all six seasons: 2. *In Endurance and Endurance: Fiji, Yellow's starting piece was Perseverance. **Oddly, though, the Yellow Team was the first and last teams created on Endurance: they were the first team formed in E1, and the last team formed on E6. ** While the Yellow Team had their highest ranking on E1, they had their lowest ranking on E6. *Most trips to Temple overall: 10 (tied with Blue). *The only girls from Yellow who don't have another player sharing the same name were Sabrina (E1) and Lilly (E5). *Fewest number of victories in all six seasons: 5 (6 including Super Team challenges) *Oldest average team among those that have been in all six seasons: 14.5 years. Category:Teams